


Josephine's Plan

by bellamysgun



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, T100, The 100 - Freeform, blork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamysgun/pseuds/bellamysgun
Summary: Short story in which Josephine tries to make Bellamy realize he's in love with Clarke.





	Josephine's Plan

So... where were we? _Right._

Bellamy was on the ground, inconscious, unable to move.

Josephine came back for him with two guards.

They picked him up.

**It's all black.**

**Until it isn't anymore.**

* * *

 

_Bellamy slowly opened his eyes. He, instantly, tried to move, find out where he was, but his whole body was in pain... and his hands were tied up. He was sitting on a chair in the middle of a room. The only light in the room came out of a small window. It smelled bad and he soon realized he was all alone._

_He wanted to scream, he wanted someone to help him, rescue him... He didn't scream, though. He didn't want the enemy to know he was awake. He didn't want to know what came next._

_The last thing he remembered was that Clarke -the Clarke he thought he knew so well- wasn't there anymore. She didn't exist. She was dead. She died. She died and the last time he saw her, she was having so much fun._

_Happiness looked good on her. She look so amazingly beautiful in that blue dress, with that big smile on her face. Her laugh lightened up every room she entered. Bellamy was getting used to see that... she deserved all the happiness Sanctum had brought her. She deserved a break from constantly helping others and making tough decisions._

_But now she's gone and he couldn't even say goodbye. **Damn** , if only he knew... He would have helped her. He wouldn't have let them kill her. He would have saved her._

_A single tear escapes and rolls down his cheek. Bellamy didn't want to cry. Crying meant he would accept her death... And he wasn't ready for that._

_He wanted Clarke back._

 

''I see you're awake.'' The lights are turned on and he sees Clarke walking to him. Except... that wasn't Clarke. Not _his_ Clarke. It was Josephine. 

 

''What did you do to Clarke?'' Bellamy growls, instantly trying to move until he realizes he still can't. 

 

''I see you still have a lot of energy.'' Josephine smiles. ''You see, Clarke is dead.''

Bellamy tries to fight his tears and channels his rage. He just wants to get rid of these chains. He just wants to avenge Clarke.

 

''I see you liked her.'' Josephine continues. ''Was it a little crush?''

 

''She was my friend. We went through a lot together-''

 

''So, a crush. How cute.'' Josephine slightly giggles. She was enjoying this.

 

''I'm dating Echo.'' Bellamy mumbles.

 

''But you don't really love her, now, do you? She's kinda a bitch. Let's see, almost killed your sister, your friends, including your little crush Clarke,..''

 

''She's changed-''

 

''Or did she switch sides?'' 

 

Bellamy gulped nervously. He never thought about it that way. But was that important? He just wanted to find a way to get Clarke back. He didn't want to accept her death. He refused to. He knew Josephine was just trying to distract him from the actual problem. So what, Echo is his girlfriend. He doesn't like Clarke that way. **Hell** , he barely knows Clarke...

But that's not true. He knows her. He knows her well enough. But he doesn't know Echo.. Doesn't that say a lot? Considering who the actual girlfriend is..

 

''You're thinking about it, huh?'' Josephine continued. ''You're thinking about how your girlfriend is probably a really bad person still... and that you, probably, lost the love of your life. But i'm not gonna lie, her body is the best one I ever got a chance to be in. What a ferrari, huh?'' Josephine looks at herself pleasingly, smiling like Clarke used to, but, at the same time, it had nothing to do with Clarke's smile.

 

 

''I-'' 

 

Bellamy didn't know how to react. 

Was this all a strategy... or was Josephine right?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue?


End file.
